ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chun li
Street Fighter Historia Chun-Li (チュンリー, Chun-Rī?, basado en el chino simplificado:春丽 tradicional: 春麗 Chūn-Lì) es un personaje ficticio de la saga Street Fighter de Capcom. Primero fue introducida en Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, apareciendo también como personaje en las siguientes sagas de la serie. Su nombre es mandarín (chun 春 "primavera", lì 丽 "bella","guapa").1 Es una estudiante de Wu-Shu/Kung-Fu, entrenada por su padre y por el maestro Gen desde que era muy pequeña, por lo que ha combinado algunos movimientos de Tai Chi en su técnica de Kung Fu. Es considerada como la primera gran heroína de los videojuegos. Contenido mostrar 1 Historia2 Apariencia 2.1 Street Fighter Alpha2.2 Street Fighter II2.3 Street Fighter IV2.4 Street Fighter III2.5 Street Fighter : La leyenda de Chun-Li3 Datos Acerca de Chun-Li4 Curiosidades5 Otros datos6 Habilidades 6.1 Técnicas Especiales7 Referencias8 Véase también editar HistoriaCuando Chun-Li era muy pequeña (aproximadamente 5 años), su padre, quien era agente de la Interpol, desapareció en una misión que le fue encomendada. Desesperada, pidió ayuda a uno de los amigos más íntimos de su padre, Gen, que le había enseñado algunos de sus movimientos, y le dijo que su padre estaba investigando una organización de reciente aparición llamada Shadowlaw (En otros juegos el nombre de la organización es escrito como Shadaloo). Siguiendo sus indicaciones, siguió los pasos de su padre y se convirtió en una de las mejores agentes de Interpol, con el objetivo de averiguar qué sucedió con su padre y de ser posible encontrarlo, si aún estaba con vida. Además, empezaría una relación amistosa con los hermanos Yun y Yang, que en ese entonces, eran unos niños. editar AparienciaLa aparición de Chun-Li ha diferido en varias ocasiones en la serie Street Fighter, así como en el arte oficial y cameos que ha hecho en otros trabajos. Ella es conocida por sus exuberantes nalgas y sus muslos muy musculosos, también sus voluptuosas contorneadas formadas piernas. Sin embargo su estatura esta alrededor de 1.69 mts de altura. Chun-Li lleva el qipao, un vestido de China importó más de Manchuria, pero muy famoso entre las niñas durante el siglo XX. Su equipo se ha modificado para permitir que un rango mucho más amplio de movimiento que un qipao normal. Ella también usa botas blancas de combate y leotardo azul oscuro con medias color café puro con su qipao. Su qipao es de color azul con detalles en oro. Que originalmente iba a llevar un qipao de color melocotón, como se ve en su perfil en el juego y termina en el original Street Fighter II. Durante el período cubierto en Street Fighter Alpha, que llevaba un chaleco bordado, unitard y zapatos deportivos, así como pulseras con clavos. No está claro por qué se optó por dejar de usar este equipo y cambiar a la qipao en posteriores juegos de Street Fighter. Con el cambio a la qipao, también cambió sus pulseras para las grandes pulseras de puas. En Street Fighter Alpha: La película de animación, su chaleco ha cambiado a rojo en lugar de azul. editar Street Fighter AlphaGracias a su inteligencia y a los datos recolectados, Chun-Li llegó hasta el líder de aquella organización: M. Bison, un personaje que poseía un poder impresionante. Chun-Li lucha contra Bison preguntándole sobre el paradero de su padre. En esta pelea, Bison la derrotó fácilmente. Humillada, vio como Bison se alejaba de ella, dejándola con vida y advirtiéndole que la próxima vez la mataría tan deprisa como mató a su padre. Cuando se recuperó, Chun-Li estaba deseando poder vengar a su padre. Así que regresó a los cuarteles de la Interpol y no tardó en ser la encargada del área de terrorismo. Durante este periodo, Chun-Li conocerá a Ryu, quien la impresionó con sus habilidades en combate. Poco después, Charlie, un oficial del ejército de los EE. UU., llegó a ella con una misión personal para llegar a la base de Shadawloo y destruir a Bison, por lo que Chun-Li le ofreció su ayuda sin dudarlo. En cuanto llegaron a Brasil, Chun-Li se encargó de poner las cargas explosivas en la base mientras Charlie y su amigo Guile iban a destruir el Psycho Drive, aunque Guile en un principio se opuso a la idea, porque había sido engañado por un superior corrompido por Shadowloo. La base de Bison fue destruida, y Bison con ella. Pero Charlie murió durante la operación. Entre los restos de la base, Chun-Li encontró a Cammy, una chica que había sido creada y controlada por Bison y que ahora, gracias a Chun-Li se integró a la fuerza especial MI6 y trabaja como agente. También encuentra a Ryu, Ken y otros a los cuales consigue llevar a un hospital para que se recuperen de sus heridas. Pero Bison consiguió revivir, gracias a sus científicos, que le otorgaron un nuevo cuerpo, ya que su alma se había posesionado del cuerpo de Rose de manera temporal. editar Street Fighter IIA los 3 años después, a Chun-Li le llegó una invitación del propio Bison a presentarse al torneo de Street Fighter. Chun-Li llamó a Guile y se presentaron en el torneo, dondé se encontró nuevamente con Ryu. En el torneo, Chun-Li será la guerrera que consiguió llegar hasta Bison, un Bison que ya no era el que fue, sus poderes habían mermado bastante debido a la pérdida de su máquina de energía psíquica y además Chun-Li era mucho más poderosa que en su primer enfrentamiento. De esta manera Chun-Li derrota a Bison y gana el segundo torneo de Street Fighter. Aunque no mató a Bison para conseguirlo, su venganza estaba consumada y no veía la necesidad de matarlo, aunque aún intentaría llevarlo ante la justicia, pero cuando iba a hacerlo Akuma apareció de la nada, y con su Shun-Goku-Satsu acabó con Bison. Chun-Li estaba ahora en paz consigo misma. Visita la tumba de su padre, diciéndole que ya podía descansar en paz, su muerte había sido vengada. editar Street Fighter IVDespués de retirarse, Chun-Li sigue con su vida capturando a criminales menores. Guile la visita y le informa sobre la posible resurrección de Shadaloo por lo que Chun-li se enfunda su antiguo traje y reingresa en la Interpol, formando equipo con Guile y Cammy para derribar SIN y descubrir lo que realmente sucedió a M. Bison. En el camino, se encuentra con Abel, quien solicita su ayuda para encontrar alguna pista sobre su pasado que parece estar relacionado de alguna manera con la organización Shadaloo. Durante el torneo, que también busca Gen, que también está participando, para obtener más respuestas sobre la muerte de su padre. Así mismo también se enfrenta a C. Viper quien está interrumpiendo constantemente sus investigaciones a la que vence. Finalmente consigue infiltrarse en los cuarteles S.I.N. y llega a una de sus terminales, sin embargo no se da cuenta de la presencia de Vega (quien había robado importantes datos del ordenador), quedando atrapada en la sala cuando Vega activa un dispositivo autodestrucción que libera previamente un gas tóxico. Antes de caer inconsciente consigue contactar con Guile. Chun-li es protegida por Gen de los escombros, y es finalmente rescatada por Guile y Abel,llevando la información suficiente que necesitaba de SIN, poco después se encuentra con la nueva agente de SIN: Juri Han, con la cual tiene un primer encuentro en el que Juri sale vencedora, Chun-Li es llevada al hospital por Cammy y Guile. Mientras esta en recuperación sigue trabajando obteniendo mas datos de SIN (que al parecer Crimson Viper le proporciona en secreto). Tras recuperarse, Chun-Li vuelve a encontrarse con Juri, esta vez el resultado es contrario al primero, Chun-Li vence a su rival, pero no es capaz de llevarla a prisión (Juri se le escapa). Pese a ello se siente satisfecha y, al reunirse con Guile, Chun-Li dice que ha decidido continuar su vida como agente de la Interpol (final de Chun-Li en SSF IV), hasta aquí llega por el momento el argumento de SSF IV. editar Street Fighter IIITras la derrota de M.Bison, Chun-Li se retira de la Interpol y algunos años después fundó una escuela que enseñaba a los más pequeños el noble arte del Tai Chi/Kung Fu, y adoptó a una pequeña niña. Un día, se entera que esta pequeña ha sido secuestrada, por lo que comienza a investigar su paradero y descubre que el culpable ha sido la organización «Illuminatiun» que dirige Gill, el nuevo personaje que convocó el tercer torneo de Street Fighter. Para encontrar a su hija, Chun-Li entra al torneo junto con Ryu, Ken y el alumno de este: Sean. Además de reencontrarse con Yun y Yang y conocer a Alex, Chun-Li logró llegar hasta la base de Gill donde se encontró con Urien, el cual tenía un interés especial en ella debido a su gran potencial como guerrera (como el que tuvo M. Bison con Ryu y Gill con Alex). Urien (quien llama a Chun-Li "Las piernas legendarias que destruyeron a "esa Organización" Bison y su cartel Shadowloo") le dice que ellos tienen a la niña que busca, pero que sólo si le brinda un combate entretenido se la devuelve. Chun-Li combate con Urien y logra derrotarlo. Éste quedando impresionado con sus poderes, le indica que la chica se encuentra en los calabozos de sus cuarteles, así que Chun-Li entra y rescata a la pequeña que buscaba y al recién derrotado Alex, pero al intentar sacarlos a todos, se topará con el mismísimo Gill (el cual sintió su "Ki" durante la pelea con Urien). La pelea es dura siendo Chun-Li vapuleada en el enfrentamiento, pero esta vez el resultado es diferente al de las peleas que anteriormente había tenido Gill, con Alex y Akuma, debido a que Chun-Li tiene toda su fuerza y Gill había gastado gran parte de la suya en la utilización de la Resurrection, aunque logró por instantes tener su nivel normal. El resultado final es la victoria de Chun-Li sobre Gill, aunque la chica queda bastante herida. Después de salir de la base de Urien y Gill, continuará haciéndose cargo de la pequeña niña. 6 meses después Chun-Li reflexiona sobre su vida y la niña que salvó, y decide continuar con el dojo donde les seguirá enseñando a niños huérfanos el verdadero significado de las artes marciales, su belleza, su estilo de combate y a usarlo por la justicia. editar Street Fighter : La leyenda de Chun-LiEn octubre de 2006, Hyde Park Entertainment y Capcom anunciaron su intención de producir otra película con una historia que estaría centrada en Chun-Li. El guionista Justin MarksPor fue relacionado con la película y por el 20º aniversario del juego está previsto que se produzca su emisión.2 La película será parte de los lanzamientos que Capcom publique a lo largo de 2008, como videojuegos y una serie de televisión. Recientemente fue confirmado que la actriz de Smallville, Kristin Kreuk será la encargada de dar vida a Chun-Li en la adaptación de 2008. Al principio se decía que Jessica Biel haría el papel de Chun-Li pero no fue así.3 editar Datos Acerca de Chun-LiLa fuerza de Chun-Li es superior a la fuerza de un hombre promedio pero es su agilidad a nivel olímpico y su notable velocidad le dan gran ventaja en combate. El nombre Chun-Li significa Belleza primaveral. Su verdadero nombre no iba a ser Chun-Li, sino ChunLi, pero Capcom America lo cambió. La patada fuerte agachada de Chun-Li fue una de las técnicas que le enseñó Gen. Su nombre es Gendansatsushu, que significa La patada del asesino legendario de Gen. Nunca se ha aclarado que pasó con Gill después de caer ante Chun-Li. Hay dos versiones: Se dice que Urien, por conveniencia lo salvó y lo dejó encerrado en un tubo crogénico, para gobernar la Utopia. Se dice que Chun-Li lo mató y Urien destruye a un clon al volar ese laboratorio. En la historia de SFEX, en los finales se da a entender que nuevamente Chun-Li derrota a Bison, pero que aunque su objetivo era llevarlo a prisión, su poder era tal que no tuvo otra alternativa más que eliminarlo, y reportó a sus superiores que falló en arrestarlo, pero que todo había terminado. Curiosamente se ha dicho que originalmente SFEX se desarrollaría entre SF2 Y SF3, sólo que debido a que este juego es creación tanto de Capcom como de la compañía Arika, muchos no lo toman en cuenta en la cronología de la historia, de hecho, se ha dicho que se trata de una historia gaiden o paralela. Entre un número reducido de fans, se ha creido que Chun-li esta enamorada de Guile, y a la vez el de ella, debido a la forma en que se llevan en Street Fighter II la pelicula animada, pero no es asi (la pelicula es una adaptacion libre que no tiene nada que ver con el canon oficial), pues Guile tiene a su esposa y Chun-Li esta mas concentrada en cuidar a su hija adoptiva. editar CuriosidadesEn los juegos vs. SNK, en el CVS 1, los personajes finales (Geese y Bison) solamente cambian de diálogo entre ellos y con los personajes que los derrotaron. M. Bison cambia de diálogo con Chun-Li haciendo referencia a la muerte del padre de la chica en sus manos, y en SVC:Chaos , Chun-Li y Bison tienen una animación especial. En el juego Marvel vs. Capcom 1, aparece un clon de Chun-Li llamada Shadow Lady, la cual fue creada por Bison para tenderle una trampa a la chica. Bison conoce por experiencia el poder de la detective y trata de atraparla, pero no lo logra. Chun-Li derrota a su clon y es ayudada por Shadow (Charlie), el cual no murió, Bison lo convirtió en uno de sus agentes, pero se liberó de su control y ayudaría a Chun-Li desde las sombras. La prueba definitiva aparece en el libro "All about CAPCOM" sacado por la misma compañía, en el cual se narran las historias oficiales de cada videojuego de peleas creado por la misma compañía, en el apartado dedicado a SF2 se corrobora que Chun-Li es quien llegó hasta la final y ganó el torneo al vencer a Bison, pero que no lo mata ella, sino Akuma inmediatamente después de la batalla. Chun-Li rompió con el prototipo de la heroína indefensa que esperaba que el héroe la rescatase, un cliché que aparecía anteriormente en los juegos de video, convirtiéndose para muchos en una de las primeras verdaderas heroínas de los videojuegos (de hecho se dice que fue ella quien cambió el punto de vista que se tenía hasta ese entonces sobre la participación de personajes femeninos en estos), ya que su fuerza de combate es igual o hasta mejor que las de los peleadores varones, como Ryu o Ken. Todo esto se confirma, siendo ella la vencedora oficial de M. Bison y Gill en sus respectivos episodios de la saga Street Fighter. Se puede ver en la película Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Movie que Chun-Li tiene un compañero de trabajo llamado Wallace. Se rumorea que tiene una rivalidad con Mai Shiranui de King of Fighters y Morrigan Aensland de Darkstalkers. También Chun-Li, en una parodia, aparece derrotada por cosquillas por Mario en el Club Nintendo Comic. Se puede ver un cameo de Chun-Li en el videojuego Final Fight 2. Desde que salió "Street Fighter IV" Se ha rumoreado que Chun-Li despertaría y utilizara lo que algunos han llamado "el poder de la Luna",y que se daría a conocer porque no apareció en las primeras ediciones de Street Fighter III. Sin embargo aún no se ha dicho oficialmente nada acerca de este rumor. Se ha realizado una película basada en Street Fighter, que como tema principal lleva de trama la vida de Chun-Li y su lucha contra M. Bison y sus secuaces. La actriz Elegida para encarnar a la heroína es Kristin Kreuk. Recientemente, Chun-Li protagonizó su propio juego en Japón, llamado Chun Li Ni Makase China!. Se trata de una máquina pachislot, en la cual el jugador va guiando a Chun-Li en su aventura contra Shadaloo, enfrentándose a personajes como Vega, Cammy, Rose y otros, para así combatir al final contra elpropio Bison. En este juego, Chun-Li es acompañada por amigos como Ryu, Ken, Guile y Sakura, se especula si este juego se comercializará fuera de Japón. Chun-li ha sido el único personaje a parte de Ryu de estar presentes en todos los crossovers que han aparecido y no ha estado ausente en ninguno tanto en juegos como Capcom vs Snk 1 y Capcom vs Snk 2 incluyendo también juegos desarrollados con otras empresas como SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium y el SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom sin olvidar la serie SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash, otros juegos como Capcom Fighting Evolution y Capcom Fighting All Stars, Namco X Capcom, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars y reciente el juego en desarrollo de Street Fighter x Tekken Chun-li también ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la serie de Marvel vs. Capcom desde el X-Men vs. Street Fighter hasta el actual Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. "If your name is Chun Li, you maybe play Street Fighter" dice una parte de la letra de la canción "Guantanamera" de Wyclef con Celia cruz. editar Otros datosHobbies: Los aerobics,el tiro al blanco Comida favorita: Las crepas. Medidas: 90-60-92. Lo que más odia: M. Bison, el crimen, la gente deshonesta. Edad: 20 años aproximadamente, 15 en la serie animada, aprox. 35- 40 en la película. editar HabilidadesKikouken: Al parecer una variante del Hadouken de Ryu y Ken, Chun-Li concentra una bola de energía en sus manos y la lanza. En la primera edición de Street Fighter II, ella no poseía esta ataque, hasta la edición del juego llamada Street Fighter II: Turbo Hyper Fighting es donde lo ejecuta. Hyakuretsukyaku: Chun-Li comienza a dar varias patadas de manera rápida en el oponente. Spinning Bird Kick: Chun-Li se pone de cabeza y comienza a dar patadas giratorias. Tenshokyaku: Habilidad de Chun-Li en los juegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, Chun-Li comienza a dar patadas giratorias de manera ascendente. Shenenshu: Patada giratoria usada en Street Fighter Alpha, consiste en dar una maroma china y golpear al oponente con el efecto de un hacha. Hazan Shuu: Habilidad parecida al Senenshu pero con una pirueta aérea en lugar de una maroma. Kaku Kyaku Raku: Patada en la que da una voltereta en sentido antihorario y cae sobre la cabeza del enemigo. Youso Kyaku: Pisotón a la cabeza del enemigo en medio de un salto. Sankaku Tobi: Cambio de dirección en un salto impulsándose contra una pared. Ryusei Raku: Agarra al enemigo en el aire y lo tira verticalmente contra el suelo. Esta técnica sólo la hace en la saga EX. Hienshu: Voltereta en sentido antihorario con patada vertical. Esta técnica también es exclusiva de SFEX. Sou Hakkei: Fuerte empujón con las dos palmas. Es el que realiza cuando pulsas el botón de puñetazo fuerte cerca del enemigo. Reishiki Kikouken: Este ataque es típico de los crossovers. Genera una pequeña esfera de energía con las manos (como el Kikou-shou pero pequeño) Kouhou Kaiten Kyaku: Una versión de la Flash Kick de Guile: Chun-Li da una patada al enemigo y se impulsa dando una voltereta. Tenkukyaku: La famosa patada alta y potente que realiza cuando pulsamos patada fuerte cerca del contrincante. editar Técnicas EspecialesKikou-shou: Un Kikouken de mayores dimensiones, Chun-Li concentra el poder en sus manos para hacer una bola de energía mayor, a diferencia del Shinku Hadouken de Ryu, la bola de energía en Chun-Li se queda fija en sus manos. Senretsu kyaku: Chun-Li da múltiples patadas rápidas al oponente, en Capcom vs SNK 2 y en Street Fighter III Chun-Li con sus 2 piernas da las patadas rápidas y al último da una muy fuerte. Hazan Tenshokyaku: Versión mucho más fuerte y larga del Tenshoukyaku: Chun-Li asciende mientras lanza una hermosa combinación de patadas. Esta técnica la usa en las sagas Alpha y EX (a partir de EX2) Shichisei Senkuu-Kyaku : Técnica usada únicamente en Marvel vs. Capcom y Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, es el poder que más animación tiene, ya que después de que Chun-Li te patea, la pantalla flashea y varios símbolos chinos aparecen en el fondo. provoca un considerable daño, solo necesita un nivel de energía. En el videojuego Power Stone también de Capcom, un personaje llamado Wang-Tang tiene un ataque parecido a este. Tensei Ranka: Versión mucho más fuerte y espectacular del Hazan Shuu. Chun-Li asciende haciendo increíbles piruetas para caer con las piernas separadas 180º e impactar con el talón contra el suelo, liberando una explosión de energía. Houyokusen: Espectacular técnica que Chun-Li adquiere a partir de SFIII y que realiza en casi todos los crossovers a partir de SVC2. Esta técnica consiste en un Hyakuretsukyaku con una pierna, luego otro con la otra y una patada final que lanza al enemigo por los aires (un Tenkukyaku) Shichisei Ranka: Técnica nueva que adquiere en MVC3. Chun-Li realiza una potentísima Spinning Bird Kick, luego un Tenshou Kyaku y termina con una potente patada final con pétalos de cerezo movidos por el viento. Housenka : ténica que utiliza en Street Fighter IV que consiste en dar varias patadas al enemigo, luego da una patada alta elevando al enemigo , después se dispone a hacer un spining bird kick pero cuando esta en posición lanza un kikoken al piso que la levanta y da patadas giratorias rematando al enemigo por los aires dando una patada final que manda al enemigo al los suelos. Kiko Sho Goku: Técnica exclusiva de la saga EX. Consiste en una versión potentísima del Kiko Sho que puede segar perfectamente el 75% de la barra de vida. Además, en el juego de pachislot "Chun-Li ni Makase China", Chun-Li tiene un ataque de nombre desconocido en el cual realiza un fuerte y rápido combo en el que combina golpes rápidos con los dos brazos (que bien recuerdan a la palma de Honda o a los golpes rápidos de Gen) y luego con las piernas (Hyakuretsukyaku con las dos piernas) para terminar con un Tenshoukyaku. Descripción chaleco bordado, unitard y zapatos deportivos, así como pulseras con clavos Serie(s) Star wars Galería de imágenes Categoría:Personajes